Trust
by Marguerite22
Summary: They have the way home,but it isn't everything all right.....


Trust  
  
-I wouldn't think that we survive this adventure, too.-thought George Challenger, as he considered the events of the past 24 hours.The members of the little expeditiond had to save their lives again,when they intervened in a battle between a band of slave traders and a village, that stayed in medieval stage.Thank for heaven,whit the help of them the villagers defeated the savage band.They were just leaving and they were trying to pick up their packages during the thanks of the villagers. On the main square there were standing Veronica and Ned Malone,as well as Marguerite Krux.When Challenger joined them,Veronica had a impatiently sight. -At last,George!I thought that you want to stay here. -What's for this impatient?-picked up one eyebrow the professor. -I don't like to leave the treehouse alone for so long time. Ned choosed this moment to cut in. -Where is Roxton?-asked and looked meaningfully at Marguerite, whit whom the hunter developed a very close relationship. -I know,I know...I'm going and look after him.-sighed Marguerite and went to the lodgings.  
  
John Roxton stuffed his blanket in his rucksack more and more nervously.The cause of his nervousity was a young widow,who decided to show her thanks in a unusually way. -Indeed milord, I don't think that you should be in such a hurry,We could lay down a little and take a nap.-and she put her hands around his neck. -No,please Catherine..rather no.-he get so far, the continuation choked in a kiss.Before he could push away the unpleasent woman,Marguerite showed up in the door.The smile vanished from her lips,and a well-known angry expression appeared on her face when she saw what causes the late of the hunter. She cleared her throat angry. -I'm sorry to trouble you,but everyone is waiting for you,lord Roxton!-from her voice he understood immediatly, that she misunderstood the situation.And why didn't she misunderstand it,when it was unambiguous.When she handed the message over to him,she turned in her heels and marched away. -Did I big mistake?-asked Catherine,who would give everything for the hunter,but she didn't want to hurt anybody.  
  
As he joined the others,John saw, that he'd try unnecessarily to speak to Marguerite.If he'd excuse himself now,the answer would be just a fury-bout. On the journey back to the treehouse Marguerite acted that everything is all right.Alone she avoided the hunter at any price. Halfway from the treehouse Challenger asked for little rest with reference to his age,but in fact he found a new plant and he wanted to examine it.Veronica and Ned took the chance and discussed a zanga ritual.Because a little stream flowed near their camp,Marguerite went there to fresh herself after the jungle trek.Roxton took the chance to speak with her and went after her. When he found her on the bank of the stream,she dipped her hands in the clear and cool water.Her face was wet,John couldn't decide that it was from the water or the tears. -Marguerite..can we talk?-asked quitly the man.-I'd like to explain you the happenings. -Why,what happened?-asked Marguerite quietly,but she was still with her back to the hunter.She didn't want that he could see the pain on her face. -You know what I'm spoking about!About that girl... -I don't care for your private life !-cut in Marguerite-You can do,what you want.You have no reason to excuse yourself. -But I thought that there is something between us.. -So you was wrong!-cut in the woman again and she striked in the water, sprang up and ran back to the others.  
  
As they arrived to the treehouse,Marguerite went straight to her room and she didn't appeared till dinner.Roxton tried to speak with her in vain,she pretended to sleep, and she didn't open her door. During this time she made a decision.She realized that the thick wall around her heart was after all a good thing,that she let to destroy by a certain hunter.But life proved again, that men are just men, and they aren't worth for the emotions.Finally she fell asleep really:she cried herself in dream.  
  
At dinner time Veronica came to wake her up. -Is something wrong, Marguerite?-asked the girl, while they were heading to the main room. -Why do you think, that something wrong is?-asked back the brunette.- Everything is perfect. -Well..you splendid the whole afternoon in your room,and you acted a little strange on the homeroad.-said Veronica uneasy because of the hostile behaviour of the elder woman. -It must be on account of the exhaustion.What is for dinner?-with that Marguerite considered the issue to closed. During dinner nothing could be seen on the heiress,on the other hand poor Roxton tried everything to draw her attention to himself.But Marguerite watched through him. The man couldn't wait for the end of the dinner.But after they stood up from the table,Marguerite immediatly turned to Challenger: -George,if you mind,we could start to translate that text,what you mentioned. -Ahm,Marguerite!I'd like to have talk to you.-said John and glanced warning to the professor. -George?-asked Marguerite hopefully. The professor looked considerately at Roxton: -It was a long day, my dear.That text will waiting fot you till tomorrow.- with that he said good evening to everybody, and went down to his room. Veronica stood up,too, and she begann to wash up.Malone -just this once- feeled that he was unnecessary in the room-at least in Roxton's opinion-and he went after Veronica to help her. After the younger pair left, an unpleasant silence ruled over the room.Marguerite thought ,that she should stay,because it was the best way to show to Roxton, that she don't care. -Marguerite,I know that it's like a cliché,but you misundertsood what in the village happened.-began to excuse himself the english lord. -Why?-asked Marguerite uninterested.Inside her a real storm was rageing, but she collected all of her will-power not to show it to the man. -This little whore tried to seduce me,and you saw us in the wrong moment. -Yes, it would be better,if I saw you just a half hour later.-said Marguerite sarcastically.-As I said before,you don't have to excuse yourself. -But... -Listen,John!This flirt with you was just a good,little pastime.You know that I'm unable to progress emotions,like love or jealously.So you don't have to worry. -Pastime!!!-the hunter would be angry in an instant.-Good little pastime!?So you must know,that you were it to me ,too.Till I find a nice jungle-princess, as you said once. Roxton wanted to hurt the woman, as she hurt him . -Great!-answered Marguerite.-Good night! With that she left him behind.Roxton-in his rage-hit the nearest wall with his fist,so that his fist began to hurt.  
  
After this wrangle months passed so, that the hunter and the heiress were in contact just in the most important things.The atmosphere of the treehouse was unbearable.Challenger and Roxton were busy with the mapping of the west side of the plateau,while Veronica was in the zanga village by Assai,who was pregnant with her first child.Malone and Marguerite worked in a nearly cave.They noticed it on one of their jungle-trek,on the walls of this cave there were lot of paintings and inscriptions.So Marguerite translated the inscripts,and Malone wrote down the translation. -It's spanish:"Anno domini 1503, I consider this land to the legitimate property of the Spanish Crown... -Khm,Marguerite,can I have a question?-asked Malone ,who would like to reconcile his friends. -Surely.. -Actually what happened between you and John? Marguerite picked up her head:-I've no idea what are you speaking about.It happened nothing at all. -It's not true.It strucked everybody,how you two avoided each other. Marguerite stood before the jurnalist,who sat on a rock. -Listen Ned,didn't happened anything.You believe it or...-then she looked at the inscript next to the head of the man. -Jesus,Malone!Look at that! Ned turned aroun,but he saw only uncomprehensible letters.-Maybe if you will translate it me? -It says,that there is a tunnel system,that leads to another world without dinosaurs!It's maybe the way to home! The two explorer huged each other happily. -Lets tell the others!!  
  
In spite of the great discovery, the atmosphere of the treehouse wouldn't be any better; on the contrary it would be worse because Veronica was melancholic too. After a week, they started to traverse the tunnel-system. Veronica wanted to escort them until they entrance. As they made a four-day tour through the dark tunnels, they finally reached the end. They found themselves in the center of the jungle without monsters. -So, have a nice journey! -Said Malone, while the others was happily leaving the tunnel, and he stepped back beside Veronica -Ned! -I will remain here with Veronica. I just ask can one you to give my journals to my publisher? -But... -Why are you so astonished? Now that we know the way down from the plateau I can come down when I want, and I can send my writings. -Are you sure Ned? -Asked Marguerite. -Absolutely. -Malone looked at the smiling Veronica. After everybody hugged-except Marguerite and Roxton, the remaining members of the Challenger expedition started on their journey home. Veronica and Malone were standing at in end of the tunnel until they could no longer see their friends. -Why are you staying? -Asked Veronica silently, but her heart was beating in a crazy rate. Malone looked at her and blushed a little. -I realized that I can only be truly happy here, with you. -And with his all courage he took the girl in his arms and kissed her. He was only reassured when Veronica kissed him back.  
  
The Challenger expedition reached London successfully. The danger of the South American Jungle was nothing compared to the ones on the plateau. As they arrived in London, they didn't make a big commotion because they decided not to tell the world about the plateau. They wanted to keep it as their private Eden, where they can go back anytime. In their minds, the people of the twentieth century wouldn't have a good impact on the lost world. The journals of Malone would be published as pure fiction, not as a travelogue.  
  
The comeback - in spite of their so-called failure, they were greeted by the society of London with joy because everyone gave up on the expedition and assumed were lost. And naturally everybody mourned for professor Summerlee. In the first month they went from party to party, and they didn't have time to talk really with each other. Roxton threw a party too. The Roxton Estate would be very splendid just for the occasion. Lady Roxton was at her best because her younger and now only son was home at last. But John wasn't the same man who left three years ago. The last time his mother saw him acting in this manner was when William died. She badgered him in vain with questions, but he didn't tell her why he secluded himself again. She hoped that it would be clear up by the end of the party. The honored guests of the party were of course the Challengers and Ms. Krux. Jessie Challenger was endless happy that she had her George back. She declared that he could return to the plateau on one condition: she will go with him.  
  
Roxton looked at all the guests and he was very bored. The one who was he looking for wasn't there yet. Although they hadn't spoken like intelligent people in months, John was aware of her every movement. He heard that she would come with the Challengers, but they were almost there. But then, accordingly to the old customs, the ceremony master announced the new comer. -Miss Marguerite Krux John's heart skipped a beat when he saw the woman. She was like a queen in her dark-blue evening dress. As the host, it was his duty to greet Marguerite. -Lady and Lord Roxton-bowed Marguerite gracefully. -Miss Krux, I'm would glad to get to know you better. -Said Lady Roxton. -I'm glad to see you again Marguerite. -And John kissed her hand. The body contact made Marguerite weak for a moment and her eyes softened. For a few moments, they were just standing there, looking in each other eyes. Then the woman found herself and shook her head a little and broke the spell the man had seemed to cast. "Remember you fool, he's just a man like any other!" She turned back to Lady Roxton. -Excuse me, for my delay, but an unpleasant business made me to late. -Oh, it's ok. Professor Challenger has already excused you. Come with me my dear. Do you want some refreshment? -Thank you, Lady Roxton. -Please call me Elizabeth. Tell me what did my son do in that wild jungle? -After hearing these words, a painfully expression showed on Marguerite's face and it didn't escape the attention of Lady Roxton as the previous scene didn't either. She began understand slowly what could happened to her son. Roxton remained alone with his thoughts. He hoped that he didn't just imagine that the encounter touched deeply Marguerite, too. While that was bothering Roxton: -My son has changed entirely since you came back from South America. He is keeping a distance, like he is building walls around his heart. -Complained Lady Roxton to Marguerite and she waited curiously for the effect of her complains. Marguerite was deeply in her thoughts. John is making walls around his hearts?! Like somebody had hurt him...like he had feelings for her.... At that moment the orchestra began to tune up and Lady Roxton announced: -The dance will begin with our honored guests. George already led his wife to dance, so Roxton-as the host-had to ask Marguerite to dance, Just as Lady Roxton had planned. The first accords of the waltz could be heard. It was the same waltz, that they had danced to on the plateau. When they realized it, they looked in each other eyes painly. -John... -Marguerite.... They said at once. -You first-said the man. -John, in the past month I've been thinking about, that I was maybe unjust with you. I should have been listening to you. -I swear to you Marguerite that nothing happened in that village! I only love you! -As I only love you! Because of that I was such a fool! But now, I can't doubt the honor in a promise from a lord. -Marguerite smiled a little. -I should trust you. -And I shouldn't let you off so easy. But you made me angry, as always and we said things... They didn't noticed that they had stopped dancing along time ago. When another pair danced against them Roxton realized the outside world. -Would you mind continuing this conversation at another place? Marguerite answered just with a little smile.  
  
Roxton led Marguerite to the garden. On a bench they began immediately kissing, instead of using words. When Marguerite turned her head for a little breath, John whispered in her ear:-I missed you, my love. From the window of the hall Lady Roxton turned away contently smiling.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks to my beta-reader:Disladyballer  
  
, 


End file.
